An Unexpected Day
by Lotus1997
Summary: Valentimes day sucks usually but will it change for Stella as her band mates play cupid.


**Dear Readers,**

** Hi this is my 1****st**** story I wrote a while back for a piece homework. I got inspired by so many fanfictions to write so today I signed up. Please comment for the good, the bad and improvements and ideas. I will do loads more stories so any ideas you don't mind me using tell me. Thanks and hopefully enjoy :D **

Dear Dairy,

Today is one of the worst days of the year VALENTIMES DAY AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I hate Valentines Day. I know I'm a girl I am supposed to love it like puppy's and rainbows but no its hell especially when you are single. Ok I admit I am more like a guy than a girl. Last time Mo and Liv took me dress shopping for the school dance they and had to drag me into every shop and then wrestle me into the dress they brought me. It was actually quite funny. They had to get my Mum to help wrestle me down. I may have a future career in wrestling. Nah stupid!

So yeah back to the story. I only moved here a year ago and my friends have this stupid tradition called 7 minutes in heaven (more like hell) where you have to spend 7 minutes in a closet making out. Urh I know who want to do that. Ids rather go and play football for 7 hours and I am crap at football, seriously I sent the schools spots star Zara to A and E. Don't ask. So I wonder what fucker I'll be with. I'm just getting dressed, might as well make the effort. I went with the whole scary Mary look last week.

I know I know this is totally not like me but I wore a skirt, I know. Surprised I owned one me too. My wardrobe is mostly full of skinny jeans and shorts and well 1 skirt I found at the bottom. I really don't know why I'm making an effort. Maybe I'm trying to show that I can be feminine I don't know. I'm not trying to empress anyone. Mo and Charlie picked me up. It's kinda wired with their relationship Charlie fancies Mo even though she has a boyfriend and the boyfriend Scott knows and he seems ok with it. Charlie is my best boy friend, (notice the space between boy and friend by the way) but I really think this whole thing with Mo is a fucking waste of time. I wish they would go and have a secret relationship something. Just get on with it. Love it's a load of shit in my mind.

Charlie for some reason wasn't talking to Jade. Confusing? I was sat there in silence; I needed to break the silence so I said "so Charlie what's 7 mins in heaven like?" "Stellbell that's the surprise, we are all going to be focusing on you since you are new to the tradition. We have a surprise for you!" he said mysteriously. I didn't like the look in his eye, a surprise for me omg I wonder what it is. Most of my surprises are awful like when Daddy (yeah I a Daddy's girl) and Mum told me that I would have a baby sister or brother. Turns out the surprise got worse my Mum had 2 twin boys that make my life hell! That was the worse surprise I have ever gotten.

Mo was too busy staring at her phone. Scott must be texting her again, wow they must get huge phone bills. We arrived at Liv's house; she would obviously be there with her boyfriend Wen. Yay surrounded by couples. They were madly in love but kept their relationship quiet unlike Mo and Scott (which made Charlie turn into the green eyed MONSTER, which is very entertaining to watch, (like you're watching East Enders or Corro.)

I was the last to get out of the car. I wanted to stay in and miss the whole thing but Charlie grabbed me out and carried me bridal style to the back garden. Then I saw the biggest Jackass ever-alive Beech. Ex ruler of our school. When I moved her 6 months ago I stood up to him, I had enough of him bullying everyone. Oh did I mention he was also a player. The day I spat lemonade over him and took his place as ruler god best school day of my life. Best day of my life is when my ex friend fell into a dustbin in hall. Funny I am laughing while writing it. Sorry I don't know why I wrote this but yeah one of the best memories at school you when you are embarrassing.

Oh yeah back to my day. "What the fuck is you doing here you twat!" "Called an invitation Yamanda, anyway why are you here its valentines day shouldn't you be with all the saddos who don't have anyone to love," he said. "Well if you haven't noticed your single and why am I not surprised anybody could ever love you!" Scott stood up a) being his best mate and my mate and b) wanting to start and c) not wanting Ray getting kicked in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ok the rules are whoever spins the bottle has to go in with the person who it has landed on, and you have spend 7 minutes in there, and you know the rest. So who's going first?" Everyone expect me looked at Beech. "Ray you should go first," Scott said. Everyone nodded and looked at me for approval since I was sort of like the Alpha male (female) of the group. I nodded and started to pray (please don't be me, please don't be me) and guess what IT LANDED ON ME! AHHHH!

I got and started to sneak away but Charlie caught me, picked me up and chucked me in the tiny closet with Beech or should I say Jackass. The closet was tiny we were about 2 inches apart. I had enough with the silence so I started a conversation. Of all the jerks to be stuck with I'm with _you_." Stella huffed, breaking the awkward silence. She glared at him, as he shook his head.

"Well you know, this isn't exactly my idea of spending Valentines Day either." He retorted, meeting her hard stare.

I laughed bitterly. "As if you have anything better to do. Why did you agree to come here anyway?" I asked, letting out a sigh. Ray took a challenging step toward her, voice rising. "Hey, I have plenty of things to be doing. Maybe I wanted to hang out with Scott since he seems to be the only one who cares anymore. Now Mudslide Crush over I have none of boys"

I was so angry I though I was going to murder him. "Maybe people _would_ care if you stopped being an insensitive, douche-bag!" She yelled back, standing straight to meet his gaze." Well maybe I only act like that because I'm tired of people taking what's _mine_!" He took another step towards me. With me being a stubborn bitch in the mood for a fight I shouted "let's take a look at the reality channel Mesa High not yours, the students not your and the girls well 40% of them are not yours!"

"Did I say I was talking about that?" he stepped closer starting passionately in my eyes which was weird but I didn't want him to look away or even blink. "I was talking about the famous revolutionist ring any bells." His voice repeated in my head a thousand times "famous revolutionist rings any bells!"

I had to give him answer but I didn't have one. No his face was looking all sad and disappointed and without I went and kissed him full on the lips. He was kissing me back holy shit (in a good way this time.)

My heart was racing that kiss was amazing, Sure I have kissed plenty of guys hello I'm Stella I have that bad ass altitude but that kiss was different some how. Like a firecracker. He lent in and gave me another kiss but his time with more passion. I know this sounds disgusting. He forced my lips open and his tongue went into my mouth. Suddenly the door opened and everyone saw him and me. Eyes closed my hands round his neck his hands on my hips doing tongue. My life was OVER!

My so called friends set us up. I think they thought I was lonely. I would have to give them payback later after I was finished with you know Ray. They all started to cheer, all I did was slam the door so I could get back toRay. The last thing he said was "Stella will you be me Valentines?" I responded with another tongue wrestle, I think he knew my answer. That was the best day ever. Wow I'm such a Saddo, oh well I'll survive. But sadly the band won't. Hahahahahaha :D


End file.
